Ask Puzzleshipping!
by Neko-Yugi-Yami
Summary: Ask Yugi and Yami anything you want. Leave questions in the reviews. warning yoai and maybe Anzu/Tea bashing. rating T to be safe.
1. Opening

**Ask Puzzleshipping!**

Yugi: Hi everyone! You can ask Yami and me anything you want.

Yami: Plus we accept presents and we don't mind on Anzu/Tea bashing either.

Yugi: Please put your questions in the reviews! See ya later!


	2. Chapter 1

**Onigiri Chibi asked: **_Hello! Here's my question. How much do you guys do in bed? I mean you guy must be…um… what I mean do you do it once in a while or all the time when guys have something heated and you end up in bed at night?_

Yugi: Hi! Umm I guess you could say that we do it once in a while…

Yami: We don't do it as often when Grandpa is here, but when he's not I guess you could say we get really heated.

**YamiB1999 asked: **_Hi Yami! Just came to call if you could answer a question of mine. Is there any particular reason in which made you look at Yami Bakura so negatively? He has had a dark childhood, and maybe if someone talked to him, he may be a lot better. I've seen him recently, and he's having a hard time because it is his parents' death anniversary. I think you should go talk to him, and also answer my question! Thanks!_

Yami: *sigh* let's just say that my mind is always in the past when I see him. I keep remembering all the things that he did in this time and past time… but I guess I just didn't really think about what Bakura has been through… I'll go see him *leaves*

Yugi: see you guys later!


	3. Chapter 2

**Onigiri Chibi asked: **_HELLO AGAIN! I wanted to say thank you also I wanted to ask another question_

_When was the last time that Yugi got mad when Tea got all flirty with Yami… and either hit or kick or punch in the face not Yami…Tea_

_Thanks again_

Yami: It was at a Halloween party that Kaiba made. Tea was dressed as a Hooker of some kind and tried to flirt with me in font of Yugi might I add, then he slapped Tea across the face and she landed on the other side of the room.

Yugi: No one will ever take away my Yami

**Onigiri Chibi asked: **_Hello, I may be asking too much… whatever._

_When was the last time you guys went shopping and Yugi was dressed up really hot for Yami and he had like a major nosebleed?_

_Thank you_

Yugi: You're not asking too much at all. To answer your question, it happened last weekend. Ok so we weren't actually going shopping we were heading out to a club. I was wearing tight leather pants, tight black tank-top and the wrist bands and choker. I putted on some make-up to stand out and had a bit of glitter here and there.

Yami: I could have sworn I died of blood loss. But my favourite part of the night was when we got home.

**Yugiohlover: **_Yami do you think Yugi is a baby panda? If so why._

Yami: wait, I thought he was a baby panda?

Yugi: Yami for the last time I'm not a baby panda!

Yami: … so you're not a baby panda?

Yugi: *sigh* no I'm not

Yami: ok. See you guys next time

Both: Bye!


	4. Chapter 3

**Onigiri Chibi asked: **_Hahaha cute geez I never knew you can die from blood lost? ...any who I'am confused_

_Why did they call Yugi a baby panda? Oh wait that's not my question. Now Yami when was the last time someone tried to flirt with YOUR Yugi? Thank you very much XD_

Yami: they called Yugi a baby panda to reference LittleKuriboh. To answer your question, no one has dared to even touch my Yugi without my permission.

**Onigiri Chibi asked: **_I forgot this question sorry I just feel to curious_

_When did Yami do something romantic?_

Yugi: Yami always does something romantic without trying most of the time.

**WhiteXTrainer00 asked:**_ Yo what's up Yami and Yugi. I have 2 questions for each of you._

_1) This is for Yami. If the shadow games come back and Yugi was in danger, what would you do? (No mind crushing or you going season 0)_

_2)This is for Yugi. Which clothing do you prefer Yami in?_

_a)His traditional Egyptian attire_

_b)Leather_

_c)A dress (any dress)_

_Or d) just shorts_

_P.S. Yami can I have permission to hug Yugi, I'll give you one too._

Yami: I would find the one responsible of the shadow games to come back, and duel them to save Yugi and what not.

Yugi: Hmm… tough decision… Probably just the shorts.

Yami: You have asked me for permission, so you are now allowed to hug both of us.

Both: *Hugs WhiteXTrainer00*

**YamiB199 asked: **_Help! Pharaoh! Things have gotten really bad! Yami Bakura has gotten mad and he's attacking Ryou from all the churning in him. What did you guys exactly talk about the other day? Will you go help Ryou? Please help them, I'am a close friend of theirs and am in worry…_

Yugi: Yami what did you guys talk about?

Yami: Look he got mad about seeing and told me to piss of and I might have said that his parents deserved to die, and then we got into an argument, I left and I guess it was way too hash

Yugi: Yami! Look how about we save Ryou, calm Bakura down and then we are going to have a talk, Ok?

Yami: ok

Yugi: We will see you guys later.

Both: *leaves*


	5. Chapter 4

**Onigiri Chibi asked: **_Was there a time when you guys were going out with the gang and the b**** of Tea was trying to trip, threat Yugi or do something to get you guys apart and then the whole gang beat or kill Tea? And, does Tea only go after Yami, or is she also after Marik, Bakura, or Seto?_

Yugi: Yes there was actually. Tea was trying to trip so Yami would catch her; instead she landed face first into the ground.

Yami: then she tried talking to Yugi alone, and when she get him alone with her, I eavesdropped to hear what she was saying and heard her threating Yugi. I told the rest of the gang and we started to beat her up.

Yugi: to answer your second question, that would be a no. I mean Marik is sort of a psychopath, Bakura is having anger problems and Seto does not care about anyone other than his brother and Joey.

**Yugiohlover asked: **_What if one of you were dating Tea?_

Yugi: Do you mean what would we do if we were dating Tea, or do you mean if the other was dating Tea?

**Warsaur asked: **_OMG I've always wished I could talk to them! Whoops, sorry for being hyper. Just drank a bit too much coke. Anyways, the question was, what is one weird habit you both have (like a weird habit each-something no one would know about)? Thanks! PS-Can we meet up sometime? I wanna duel both of you :D_

Yugi: Every Halloween I have this habit of picking up a knife for 1 hour then put it down.

Yami: That explains last Halloween.

Yugi: Do you have a weird habit Yami?

Yami: Yes

Yugi: … Are you going to share?

Yami: no

Yugi: ok well that's all the questions for today so Bye!


	6. Chapter 5

**Onigiri Chibi asked: **_Wait before you guys answer my question from before, what happened on Halloween?_

Yami: Well… Yugi seemed to have gone insane for an hour, and then passed out and he doesn't remember what actually happened.

Yugi: Yeah, I'm dangerous on Halloween.

**Onigiri Chibi asked: **_Ah I see, Yami was there a time when Yugi got hyper? Also can I get a hug from both of you guys?_

Yami: He has been hyper before and for some reason he picked up a knife, and then went to 'visit' Anzu

Yugi: Yes you can have a hug from both of us!

Both: *Hugs Onigiri Chibi*

**WhiteXTrainer asked: **_Me: Yay thanks for the hug *hugs back* and a friend of mine has a question:_

_Friend: Hey, wazzup fellas?! I have a few really weird questions, but hear me out._

_When was the last time Bakura tried making a move on poor little Yugi (Kleptoshipping)?_

_If you guys got married, where would it take place?_

_After you guys got married, where would your honeymoon be?_

_IF you guys had kidz (or a kid), what would you name him/her?_

_Yami, if you could do anything with Yugi for a day, what would you do?_

_Make out_

_Have a "party on your bed"_

_Dress him up (in ANYTHING you want *bwah hahahaha*)_

_Or d) GO SEASON 0 AND STRIP HIS CLOTHES OFF AND THEN MAKE OUT WITH HIM_

_If Yami Marik came into the house and tried flirting with Yugi, what would YOU do, Yami?_

_And finally 7) what's in the life of Yami and Yugi?_

_BTW I do not want a hug, but I want answers._

_Me: DON'T answer number 5 that was ridiculous… She's manipulated by Bakura and Yami Marik._

_Friend: Hey!_

_Me: She is… save me before I turn crazy… pleeeeeeeaaaaaaaase_

Yami: Bakura doesn't have the balls to make a move on my Yugi.

Yugi: The marriage I guess would be at a church that supports gay marriage.

Yami: The honeymoon would be at a hotel in Tokyo.

Yugi: well if we had a boy and a girl; the names would be Atemu and Heba.

Yami: I know you said don't answer number 5, but I'm doing it anyway, it would have to be D.

Yugi: *blushes* Yami, why did you choose that one?

Yami: You'll see tonight

Yugi: *blushes more*

Yami: If Yami Marik did come into my house and tried to flirt with MY Yugi, I would ring up Malik.

Yugi: Do you mean like what we are doing now these days? If so, we are now in Australia and the others are with us too.

Yami: Even Tea is here and we would save you, but we have no idea where you are.

**Yugiohlover asked: **_Yugi how do you feel about your suicidal/cutting stories?_

Yugi: I have no problem with them. I mean they have good reasons to why they made me suicidal. But I have a question, is it normal to feel the pain you made me feel in the stories?

**Sword slasher asked: **_Okay umm have you guys ever gone out on double dates with Joey and Seto? And if so how many times has it been ruined due to Yami's and Seto's rivalry starting a duel for the smallest reason (such as who pays, whose the best etc.) and what do Joey and Yugi do while their man are having a who's the biggest man fight? _

Yugi: When it was Joey's and Seto's first date, Joey wanted mortal support from Yami and me so we came with them. Yami and Seto did have a few arguments, but after yelling at them they stopped. And when we could stop one of the arguments, Joey and I would talk about something random.

Yami: that's all the questions for this chapter.

Both: See Ya!


	7. Chapter 6

Yugi: Sorry that this chapter took too long to post. We were having computer problems

Yami: We will now answer your questions

**Onigiri Chibi asked: **_Yugi if Yami was kidnapped by Tea and you found her and ready to kill her, what weapons would you use?_

_A chainsaw_

_A butchers knife_

_An axe_

_Or fresh burning oil from the pan when you guys made French fries and then throw it at her with the French fries_

_All of the above_

_Thank you guys *hugs both*_

Yugi: That butcher knife sounds good

Yami: I had a feeling you were going to pick that one.

**Great asked: **_Love it! Two questions for Yugi and Yami, please answer individually,_

_When did you fall in love with the other?_

_When did you realize that you WERE in love with the other?_

_Love you both and hoping you give me a hug!_

Yugi: When I first met Yami and when he was about to leave to the afterlife.

Yami: When I first saw Yugi (season 0) and when I lost his soul to Dartz.

Both: Yes you can have a hug *Hugs Great*

**Astral-yami:**_ Has Yuma from Yu-gi-oh Zexal ever ran in while you two were *ahem* in an awkward position with each other?_

Yami: no he hasn't… I have a feeling that we will have to be careful next time…

**WhiteXTrainer00 asked: **_Thanks for answering those questions even though they're crazy._

_Anyhow, I was wondering, if it's too much to ask, Yami, did you ever miss your past life as Atem? I actually time travelled back there and I met some of your priests. Seems that the miss you, including Mana._

_And speaking of Mana, did she ever communicate with you as the Dark magician girl?_

_P.S. Seto saved me, don't know how though, but he's scary *whimper* *crying a little bit*_

Yami: of course I miss my life as Atem where I'm with my old friends and family, but *looks at Yugi* as long as I have Yugi, I'll be fine *kisses Yugi on the forehead*

Yugi: *Smiles at Yami* P.S. how does Seto know where you live?

Yami: Because he has to be one step ahead. And yes Mana does communicate with me as the Dark Magician girl.

**Guest asked: **_Hi Yami my question is do you love Yugi more than Tea? I mean she's a maniac omg I will go crazy if you love her I will slash her head! Hahaha I may be crazy but I'm not a psycho :'( I'm I can't control myself I need self-control._

Yami: what kind of question is that? Everyone knows I love Yugi.

**Jillangeljinx8: **_I have a question for Yugi, would you go to Victoria with your friends to see if you needed a sexy outfit to seduce Yami or would you let Tea take him knowing she's a psychopathic b**** sorry gotta watch my language._

Yugi: Yami's already mine, but I would like to visit Victoria, but for now we're in Queens Land.

**Jillian: **_Hi I'm Jillian I have a question for both, if you two love each what would express how you love each other without Tea or Anzu knowing._

Yugi: I don't understand what you implying?

Yami: That's all the questions we have, and again sorry for this one to take so long

Both: See ya!


	8. Chapter 7

**Onigiri Chibi asked: **_Hello here is my question_

_How would you kill Tea with the butchers knife? Oh, Yami I hope you don't mind if I gave Yugi a butcher knife? But, right after you guys answer this question I don't want to give it to him right now without your permission_

_Thank you and don't worry for late updates I can be patient._

Yugi: I would cut her legs off, and then I would flip her so she was lying on her back, and then cut open her stomach, cut out her heart then feed it to my big brother.

Yami: I think you just made people see you in a whole new light.

Yugi: *Puppy eyes* Yami can I please have the butchers knife.

Yami: If it will get rid of Tea, I have no problem, you have my permission.

Yugi: Thank you Yami! *kisses Yami* I love you!

Yami: love you too Yugi.

**Great asked: **_Aww, thank you for the hug, have some chocolate cookies. Anyway for the question, do you, ahhh, like to be kinky, a lot?_

Yami: When Grandpa isn't near, yes, we do get kinky a lot.

**Yugioh lover asked: **_What are your soul animals?_

Yugi: Mines a Cat.

Yami: Mines a Lion,

**Yugioh lover asked: **_How do you both feel about prideshipping and rivalshipping? _

Yami: Me x Seto… I don't really see the love…

Yugi: I guess you guys paired me up with Seto was because he is kinda like Yami.

Yami: *looks through the questions book* That's all the questions we have right now.

Both: See ya!


	9. Chapter 8

Yugi: Yay, more questions!

**Onigiri Chibi asked: **_*gives the butcher knife with case included* Just be careful with the butcher knife because I made it sharp. It can cut anything… LIKE A SAMURAI SWORD! (No really it is really sharp, I almost cut my hand off T3T) sorry for shouting, well here is my next question._

_Yami, what do you think of Yugi when they turn him into a girl? Do you think they make him too innocent and helpless? Did I give you the butcher knife? Well… HAPPY EARLY, EARLY, EARLY, BIRTHDAY PRESENT YUGI! Oh and Yami what weapon would you use and how would you kill Tea with the weapon, so I can give you, but first with Yugi's permission?_

Yami: they do make him too helpless, but Yugi is already too innocent for his own good, so I guess there's not much of a difference except the fact that Yugi is a girl, but I still love him.

Yugi: *Takes the butcher knife out of its case* Yay I got my butcher knife, thank you! *Hugs Onigiri Chibi*

Yami: I don't need a weapon when I have shadow power.

**Jillangeljinx8 asked: **_I have a question it's for both Yugi and Yami, if Tea tries to separate you two what would you do? Call Marik and Bakura or send her to the shadow realm?_

Yami: Send her to the shadow realm, and then get Bakura and Marik to kill her.

Yugi: Call my big brother to kill her.

**Onigiri Chibi asked: **_Hey what's your Chinese and Greek zodiac sign? _

Yami: I don't know what that is…

Yugi: Whoops, I'll tell you later. And I don't know what mine is.

**WhiteXTrainer00 asked: **_HI love doves, I have a question, actually two. _

_1) Yami, since Christmas is coming like a rocket, do you have anything planned for you and Yugi? If it's a surprise, I won't tell a soul._

_2) Aside from the battle with Paradox, when was the recent time you guys had some fun time with Judai and Yusei? _

_P.S. Can I hide in your closet, I had a talk with Anzu and I told her she's never getting Yami, and she says she's going to… kill me (literally) *shivers and whimpers*_

Yami: Yugi will probably tell you when the day comes.

Yugi: Judai and Yusei always visit when they're not busy.

Yami: Yes, you can hide in our closet at the Game shop. If you're near there, or you could come to where we are in Australia.

Yugi: And I can call my brother to kill her.

Yami: You said that twice now.

Yugi: So?

**Friend asked: **_Hey, it's me "friend" of WhiteXTrainer! I didn't get myself an account btw SOOO, I have some questions for you two._

_1) Do you two play any computer games (candy crash, Plants vs. Zombies, Cut the Rope, etc?)_

_2) Are you havin' a Christmas party this Christmas?_

_3) Yami, do you get nervous before dates with Yugi?_

_4) Anzu is throwing a hissy fit over Yami not liking her, someone MUST calm her down._

_5) Can you hit Anzu 4 me?_

_Merry Christmas y'all!_

Yugi: I play my little pony and some horror games like; Ao Oni, Witches House, Ib, etc.

Yami: Seto is throwing another party this Christmas. I don't get nervous before a date, that's Yugi.

Yugi: Hey, they didn't need to know that!

Yami: But you're so cute when you are mad and nervous.

Yugi: Still…

Yami: Let Anzu be jealous for forever!

Yugi: Yami call Anzu.

Yami: *Rings Anzu up* Hey Anzu can you come over, I need to tell you something *hangs up*

[Knock, Knock]

Anzu: Hey Yami-kins! What do you need to tell me?

Yami: *Slaps Anzu* I hate you

Anzu: *starts crying, then leaves*

Yugi: Hahahaha! That was awesome!

**Soccergirl97 asked: **_Hey guys! This question is for Yami. When did you know you loved Yugi? And one more question, this one can be either or both, if the world were about to end and you could tell each other one last thing, what would it be?_

Yami: It would have to be when I lost him to the Seal of Orichalcos.

Yugi: My last words to Yami would be 'I love you forever and always will, never forget that'

Yami: Mine will be 'I will always protect and love you in life and death'

Yugi: Well we are going to see my brother now so, see ya!


	10. Chapter 9

**Onigiri Chibi asked: **_I feel so loved! Your welcome Yugi! Any who here's my question *Hugs Yugi*_

_So now that you have your butcher knife, what would you do with it?_

_Speaking about that,_

_WARNING!_

_The butcher knife contains Erase Finger Prints spell thingy._

_It is an erase that can erase any prints when someone uses it. (Except Tea's prints, cause I did something so that she can change for murder or something)_

_It can't wear off so don't worry of cases of murders Yugi._

_(You guys may call me Oni-Chan or Chibi-Chan if you want to)_

Yugi: Awesome! I can now get back at the bullies and rapists and-

Yami: Ok Yugi, you can do that later, not now.

Yugi: Ok! Thank you Chibi-Chan~

**WhiteXTrainer00 asked: **_Thanks I'll go hide in your closet now, and your grandpa was so kind to me plus gave me cookies._

_Anyway, to the questions._

_Yami, do you like to read. If so what books?_

_Hey Yugi *whispers* can you give Yami a surprise kiss?_

Yami: I read adventure books and Egyptian books to remember home.

Yugi: *kisses Yami*

Yami: Yugi, what was that for?

Yugi: They asked me to surprise kiss you. That and I wanted to kiss you anyway.

Yami: Well then, *kisses Yugi*

Yugi: Yami not now.

Yami: ok.

**Jillangeljinx8 asked: **_1) Hi again it's me; I have a question for Yugi. If Yami asked you to marry him, what would you say?_

_2) Question for Yugi and Yami. What would you guys do if Tea or Anzu tried to stop you from getting married with each other?_

_3) This question is for Yami. If Tea confesses her love to you and that Yugi was there, what would you do; reject to be with Yugi or submit to her? Even though I want to see a sword to slash her head off if she tries to hurt Yugi._

Yugi: I would say yes of course.

Yami: I would kill her with everyone else.

Yugi: I would summon the Dark Magician girl after her.

Yami: I would reject her to be with Yugi.

**Chibi-Chan (Onigiri Chibi) asked: **_Wait, who is your brother… since when did you have a brother?_

_Merry Christmas!_

*Yugi's brother walks in the room*

Vegeta: Yugi, Yami, what do you want for dinner?

Yugi: Please tell me you're not cooking.

Vegeta: I'm not.

Yugi: Good and it will be pasta.

Vegeta: K. *Walks back out of the room*

Yami: And that was Yugi's brother.

Yugi: Now you all know *Smiles*

**Chibi-Chan asked: **_Hey hello here is another question._

_Can you tell Anzu that she is a b**** and Yugi, have you ever put on a dress in a dress and Yami has seen you (Which gave him a big nosebleed)_

Yugi: *Shouts* Vegeta, can you get Anzu in her!?

Vegeta: *Shouts back* Ok!

*Anzu walks in the room*

Anzu: What do you want? *Annoyed tone*

Yami and Yugi: You're a b****.

Anzu: *Runs out of the room crying*

Yugi: Have I ever put on a dress in a dress?

Yami: You might have to ask that one again because we don't understand.

Yugi: That's all we have so.

Both: Merry Christmas!


End file.
